Scotch's Feeling
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Love Forgiven Playlist - Prekuel. Bagi Scotch, senyuman Rei Furuya sangat berharga.


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **Author note:** Scotch POV

.

 **[ Scotch's Feeling ]**

 _Love Forgiven Playlist_

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

.

.

.

 _Ketika kali pertama kali aku melihatmu,_

 _aku tidak bisa melupakan senyuman lebarmu._

.

.

.

ADA alasan mengapa aku bisa bertahan di neraka ini.

Bukan karena segepok uang yang kuterima setiap kali misi. Bukan juga karena jaminan keselamatan teman-temanku jika suatu saat nanti pengkhianatan ini akan ketahuan. Terus terang, aku sudah siap semua skenario pengkhianatan serta kematianku yang bisa datang kapan saja.

Tapi, aku memiliki alasan berada di tempat ini.

Garis bibir senyuman sangat lebar. Suara periang setiap kali kutemui. Rasa semangat polos seolah dia hidup dalam dunia yang damai. Binar bola biru mata penuh kejujuran tanpa noda dosa organisasi hitam. Namanya Rei Furuya, salah satu anak kurang beruntung yang dibesarkan oleh organisasi hitam.

Dia adalah malaikat kecil di neraka ini.

Aku masih ingat pertemuan pertama kami. Kami dipasangkan untuk membunuh seseorang pembisnis yang telah mengkhianati perjanjian dengan organisasi hitam. Aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh dan Rei akan membantuku. Sepanjang misi ini, anak itu sangat lihai dalam mencari informasi dan menciptakan segala skenario pembunuhan. Jujur saja, aku sangat takjub dengan bakatnya di usia muda.

Tetapi, melakukan kejahatan seperti ini ketika baru menginjak bangku SMA; aku tidak tahu harus mengasihani atau takut pada Rei.

Anak itu terlalu muda untuk menjalani semua misi pembunuhan ini. Padahal, di usia penuh kelabilan itu Rei melakukan semua rasa penasaran sebagai seorang anak muda. Bermain bersama, mencetak prestasi sebanyak mungkin, mejalani cerita cinta pandangan pertama, atau minimal setidaknya menjadi anak normal tanpa harus menodai tangan dengan darah.

Ya, meski tidak setuju dengan itu semua, aku tidak bisa protes begitu saja. Rei Furuya adalah anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan untuk menjadi kaki tangan organisasi hitam. Jika dia berani membangkang, mungkin nyawanya akan melayang sama seperti pengkhianat lainnya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk anak itu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan senyumannya.

Karena itu, aku mencoba untuk mendekati Rei Furuya.

.

.

.

 _Memegang tanganku penuh ketulusan,_

 _kau selalu berjalan disampingku dengan malu-malu_

.

.

.

Sepanjang berada di organisasi hitam, aku terbiasa tinggal satu atap bersama dengan Rei Furuya. Ya, tinggal di apartemen Rei atas perintah dari organisasi. Selain Rei memang tidak punya teman di apartemennya, aku bisa mengawasinya dan siapa tahu beberapa infomarsi penting bisa kudapatkan. Tidak ada salahnya menjalani perintah ini

Namun, daripada aku mendapatkan sebuah informasi penting, justru yang kudapatkan adalah wujuh Rei Furuya dengan sifat yang kadang kekanak-kanakan.

"Pagi, Scotch, hari ini aku berhasil bikin omelet gulung tanpa gosong!"

"Kau tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam, aku tidak punya teman buat nonton film horror."

"Hari ini kau bisa menjemputku? Aku harus bawa pulang semua karya seniku."

Aneh sekali. Padahal di rumah yang disediakan organisasi hitam, aku justru merasakan kehangatan di pagi hari. Rei yang selalu mencoba memasak sarapan pagi dan terkadang lebih banyak gagal daripada berhasil. Secangkir kopi instan dan celotehan ringan Rei yang selalu menyambutku alih-alih kabar pagi dari koran atau organisasi.

Belum lagi senyuman lebar penuh semangat yang siap menyambut hari-hari baru di sekolah. Rei yang periang sudah membuat moodku yang buruk karena misi semalam kembali membaik. Bersama dengan Rei entah kenapa salah satu rutinitas yang kusukai di neraka ini.

Rasa hangat yang sudah lama tidak pernah kudapatkan.

"Aku punya voucher diskon di kafe keluarga dekat stasiun," kataku sembari menikmati omelet buatan Rei. "Nanti malam, kita makan di sana."

"Benarkah? Maksudmu kafe keluarga yang ada eskrim gunung enak itu?!"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum geli. Meski di hadapanku adalah seorang pembunuh profesional, wajah polos dan kegirangan Rei membuatku ingin tertawa terus. Apalagi semangat semakin mengebu-gebu dan mulutnya terus berceloteh. Sikap anak kecil yang tidak pernah lepas walau Rei Furuya sekarang duduk di bangkus SMA.

Kebahagian kecil di pagi hari ini mungkin akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak bisa kulupakan.

.

.

.

 _Sifat lugumu itu membuatku ingin tertawa_

 _Perasaan hangat ini selalu memenuhi dadaku_

.

.

.

"Kau belajar membuat kopi?"

Rei mengangguk. Jemarinya dengan telaten memilih biji kopi yang dibeli di supermarket. Alat penggiling kopi yang dipesan toko online masih tampak baru dan baru kali ini dipakai. Aku hanya duduk di konter pantri sambil mengamati anak itu. Sepulang sekolah, bukannya istirahat, dia malah mengotak-atik penggiling kopi yang baru saja sampai sore ini.

Buku cara membuat kopi terbuka lebar. Berkali-kali Rei mengerutkan keningnya. Sesekali menyibak beberapa halaman atau membuka internet untuk menemukan arti dalam setiap kalimat cara membuat kopi dengan baik dan benar. Atau jika berhasil pada suatu langkah, senyuman kegirangan dan hampir berteriak membuatku tersenyum geli.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau belajar membuat kopi?" tanyaku iseng sembari ikut-ikutan membaca buku itu.

Rei mendongak ke arahku. Mesin penggiling kopi mulai berputar. "Oh, aku ingin bisa membuatkan kopi pagi untukmu."

"Untukku?" Rei mengangguk semangat. Aku mendengus pelan, "aku sudah cukup minum kopi instan setiap pagi."

"Minum kopi instan itu tidak sehat!" sanggah Rei tiba-tiba. Pipinya mengembung dan memandang tidak suka ke arahku. Tapi ekspersi anak itu justru malah terlihat lucu. "Masa setiap pagi kau minum kopi instan? Kau tidak sayang dengan tubuhmu itu. Memang kau tidak pernah diajarkan kalau kopi instan itu banyak pengawet."

"Tapi itu jauh lebih cepat daripada menggiling langsung dari bijinya."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menyiapkanya jauh lebih pagi." Amuro mengibas tangan kanannya, tersenyum lebar diselipan suara periangnya. Lalu kembali berkutik pada mesin penggiling biji. "Aku akan menyiapkan kopi terenak untukmu!"

Dia begitu semangat. Percuma saja, aku menghentikannya.

Kurasa, menikmati kopi pagi buatan Rei (meski aku tidak tahu rasanya) bukan ide yang buruk.

.

.

.

 _Hanya dengan bersama denganmu,_

 _aku merasa bahagia_

.

.

.

Ketika aku mempelajari masa lalu Rei Furuya, perlahan aku mengerti kenapa di usianya sudah remaja dan keahliannya dalam membunuh, Rei masih saja bersikap seperti anak kecil padaku. Kehidupan Rei sangat fokus pada pendidikan dan _skill_ sebagai seorang pembunuh. Ia tidak memiliki masa lalu yang indah. Pembunuhan pertama yang dilakukannya saja ketika ia menginjak bangku kelas dua SMP.

Elena Miyano, wanita yang sempat menjadi wali Rei, hanya membesarkan tanpa memberikan kasih sayang. Satu-satunya yang mau mengerti perasaan Rei hanya Akemi Miyano, putri sulung Elana sekaligus teman sepermainan Rei. Hanya saja, Akemi memiliki seorang adik yang mulai beranjak remaja. Perhatian gadis itu menuju pada adiknya.

Tentu saja, aku mengerti perasaan anak itu. Sama seperti Rei, aku juga yatim piatu di usia muda. Ayahku tewas ketika misi teroris dan ibuku telah meninggal karena sakit jantung. Bedanya, aku pernah merasakan kasih sayang sedangkan Rei tidak pernah.

Setidaknya, aku mengerti perasaan sendirian yang selalu dialami Rei di organisasi hitam ini.

"Bagiku, kau adalah kakakku"

Dikatakan penuh malu-malu, namun Rei tetap mempertahankan untuk melihat wajahku yang sedikit terkejut. Mulutku terdiam. Mataku hanya memandang Rei. Untuk seseorang yang terus membocorkan informasi penting dan suatu saat akan mengkhianti organisasi ini, Rei justru menganggapku sebagi seorang kakak.

"Dulu, aku cuma punya Akemi-san. Dia gadis yang baik." Garis tipis terbentuk. Ketulusan sederhana semakin membuatku terdiam. "Tapi, bersama denganmu, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang."

 _Kenapa kau mengatakan ini semua?_

"Selama aku berada di tempat ini, kupikir membunuh adalah sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia." Ia terlihat berusaha menahan malu. "Baru kali ini aku bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, meski kau memang tidak memiliki hubungan denganku..."

 _Berkali-kali aku mengkhianatimu. Aku menggunakanmu untuk mendapatkan informasi organisasi hitam untuk PSB._

Semu merah merona di pipi Rei. "Aku benar-benar malu untuk mengatakan ini." Tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu membungkuk di hadapanku. "Tapi terima kasih untuk terus ada bersama denganku!"

Lalu, tangan Rei terulur. Sebuah bingkisan kecil berbalut kertas merah dihadapanku. Bola mata penuh percaya diri menuju padaku. Wajahnya yang berusaha menahan malu dan semu merah yang tidak pernah hilang membuatku terdiam beberapa sekon. Tetapi, pada akhirnya aku mengambil bingkisan kecil itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Scotch!"

Pada hari itu, setelah aku mengumpulkan informasi tentang Rei Furuya untuk PSB, justru aku malah mendapatkan kado ulang tahun dari anak itu. Kado pertama setelah kematian kedua orangtuaku. Ucapan ulang tahun yang kupikir tidak akan pernah diberikan untukku justru sekarang Rei mengucapkannya.

Saat itu, dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tidak bisa berkata lagi.

Kenapa mengkhianati Rei Furuya sangat menyakitkan seperti ini?

.

.

.

 _Tapi sampai saat ini, aku tidak bisa bilang_

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

Misi menyusup organisasi hitam sangatlah penting. Tugas PSB di atas segala-galanya. Aku sudah membuang kehidupan damai sebagai warga Jepang dan memilih mempertaruhkan semua nyawaku di tempat ini dengan menjadi Scotch.

Benar, aku tidak bisa melupakan bahwa aku adalah mata-mata dari PSB.

Alasan kenapa aku berada di sini untuk menghancurkan organisasi hitam yang telah mengacaukan kedamaian Jepang. Organisasi kriminal yang menjadi pemasuk narkoba, senjata ilegal, pembunuh bayaran, penelitian ilegal sampai membunuh banyak peneliti dan manusia percobaan, serta korupsi besar-besaran sangat tidak termaafkan.

Dan, aku akan menggunakan segala cara demi misi ini, termasuk mendekati Rei Furuya yang merupakan salah satu anggota inti.

" _Bagiku kau adalah kakakku_."

Senyuman tulus dan perasaan hangat. Rasa percaya begitu besar dan hadiah kecil saat ulang tahun. Keluguan yang tidak bisa kulupakan. Semua itu sudah cukup membuatku tidak sanggup lagi menjalani misi ini; mengkhianati Rei lebih jauh.

Rei Furuya sangat berbeda dengan organisasi. Dia hanya malaikat kecil yang terjebak di neraka ini. Dia hanya anak polos yang tidak tahu mana yang benar dan salah. Hanya menjadi pembunuh profesional satu-satunya cara untuk hidup. Mungkin, jika saja bisa memilih, Rei seharusnya berada di kehidupan anak remaja normal, bukan menjadi kaki tangan organisasi dalam misi pembunuhan.

Dia terlalu baik.

Aku tidak bisa lagi mengkhianati anak itu...

Aku ingin melindungi adik pertamaku, orang pertama yang mau menjadi keluargaku.

Mataku memandang beberapa lembar kertas yang telah distaples. Foto Rei Furuya dan beberapa informasi kehidupannya. Beberapa akses penting yang hanya bisa diakses Rei sudah berada di tanganku. Mungkin dengan ini, PSB bisa mengulik anggota inti dari akses Rei dan juga semua informasi Rei. Kunci dari semua misiku dan aku akan dianggap berhasil menyelesaikan misi.

Jika aku serahkan ini, Rei Furuya akan ditangkap oleh PSB. Lalu dijebloskan ke dalam penjara atas semua pembunuhan yang dilakukan. Namun dilihat dari korbannya, Rei berakhir dihukum mati

Lalu jika saja ketahuan bahwa akses Rei dipakai oleh PSB, mungkin Gin akan membunuh Rei Furuya.

Karena aku... Rei akan terbunuh.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan membakar semua kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan Rei Furuya. Tak masalah jika perjuanganku selama tiga tahun ini justru terlahap api. Atau terburuknya PSB telah menganggapku sebagai seorang pengkhianat.

Sekali saja, aku ingin memiliki seseorang yang berharga.

Aku ingin melindungi Rei Furuya.

.

.

.

 _Keegoisan ini satu-satunya yang bisa kudekap sampai saat ini_

 _Maafkan aku... maafkan aku,_

 _karena aku masih ingin berada di sampingmu_

.

.

.

Dai Moroboshi. Nama asli dari anggota baru yang berkode Rye.

Kemampuan menembak yang sudah tidak manusiawi. Analisis terhadap suatu kasus yang sempurna. Sikap misterius yang tidak mudah didekati terlihat sangat kentara, terutama dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Bulan Februari ini dia bergabung denganku dan Rei. Kombo yang menarik; aku yang terbiasa dengan pistol, Rei yang ahli dalam bom, dan Dai penembak jitu dari jarak jauh.

Sebetulnya aku tidak masalah dengan pengelompokan seperti ini. Selagi aku bisa menggantikan tugas Rei untuk membunuh orang dan juga melindunginya. Aku juga bisa mengorek informasi organisasi ini dari Dai, jadi aku tak perlu mengkhianati Rei lagi.

Namun, entah kenapa ada perasaan yang menganggu.

Wajah semu merah yang kutemukan ketika menangkap basah Rei memandang Dai. Perubahan emosi Rei terlalu drastis ketika berbicara dengan Dai. Terkadang melamun sendiri. Sering tersenyum aneh saat menghabiskan waktu dengan pria misterius itu. Atau, tak sengaja aku melihat Rei terlalu gugup bersama Dai.

Ah, perasaan itu...

Rei Furuya sedang jatuh cinta pada Dai Moroboshi.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Dari gelagat aneh itu, aku tahu jelas Rei benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Dai. Tinggal masalah waktu kapan Rei akan menyadari perasaan itu dan berakhir mengungkapnya atau menyimpan rapi-rapi di lubuk hatinya.

 _Apa aku baik-baik saja dengan Rei seperti itu?_

Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.

Bagi Rei Furuya aku adalah seorang kakak, dan bagiku dia adalah adikku. Kami tidak pernah mencapai perasaan saling menyukai satu sama lain. Yang kami lakukan sekarang hanya selalu ada dan tidak saling mengkhianati. Selagi kami bisa hidup bahagia, bukankah itu sudah cukup.

Tapi... kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?

Perasaan ini berbeda dengan ketika aku mencoba mengkhianati Rei. Seperti cemburu, iri hati, dan tidak terima jika Dai mendekati adikku. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit dan menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar tidak suka perasaan ini.

 _Apakah ini hukumanku karena mencoba mengkhianatinya?_

Kalau memang itu benar, maka aku akan menjalaninya. Aku bersedia menerima hukuman ini jika ini bisa menembus dosaku. Lagipula, meski bukan untukku, melihat Rei bahagia sudah cukup bagi.

Semua akan baik-baik saja...

(namun semakin aku memikirkannya, ketakutanku mulai tumbuh)

.

.

.

 _Perlahan, senyuman itu sudah lagi bukan untukku_

 _Meski begitu, aku masih menyukaimu_

 _tapi kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti?_

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Scotch?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja..."

Namun meski aku sudah berkata seperti itu, Rei tetap keras kepala. Ia tiba-tiba menompang tubuhku yang hampir ambruk. Mataku berkunang-kunang, pemandangan Rei terlihat kabur. Tapi, aku bisa melihat rasa marah dan khawatir bercampur di kilauan mata birunya, entah mana yang dominan. Aku berusaha mempertahankan kesadaranku. Tanpa meminta izin, Rei membimbing tubuhku menuju sofa ruang tengah dan meletakan hati-hati.

"Yang benar saja, kenapa kau mabuk seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya minum wiski," kataku pelan.

Rei mendelik tajam ke arahku sembari membuka blazer hitamku. "Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau mabuk seperti ini," suaranya terdengar getir. "Tak hanya itu, kau sudah tidak lagi makan malam denganku dan lebih suka keluyuran dengan alkohol. Kau tidak tahu aku sangat khawatir?"

Suaraku mendesis, "kau bisa makan bersama Rye atau teman kuliahku. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang..."—entah Rei bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

Aku membuang nafas berat. Kepalaku terasa sakit sebelah. Rasa nyeri ini tidak membuatku bisa tidur. Lalu, Rei bukannya mengerti perasaanku justru ia malah mengomel kebiasaanku kali ini; setiap kali ada masalah, aku sering mabuk untuk beberapa hari. Bukannya tidak suka Rei yang peduli padaku, hanya saja aku lebih butuh ketenangan sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, Rei mengamatiku diam. Wajahnya menunduk. Ia hanya memandangiku terus dan akhirnya membuka mulutnya; "apa kau lagi ada masalah?"

 _Masalah ya..._

Pandanganku menuju langit-langit. Tidak ada rasa tertarik mengamati perubahan raut wajah Rei sekarang. "Aku baik-baik saja," kataku—entah Rei bisa mengendus kebohonganku atau tidak. "Hanya saja, sekarang aku sedang sibuk. Kau mungkin lebih baik bersama dengan Rye dulu untuk sementara waktu."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" sahut Rei kesal. Ia duduk di sampingku, memalingkan wajahnya yang penuh emosi. "Selalu saja begini, setiap kali ada masalah, kau tidak pernah mau bercerita padaku. Padahal kita ini sudah tinggal satu atap empat tahun lebih!"

"Ini urusan orang dewasa, bocah ingusan sepertimu mana mengerti..."

"Urusan dewasa mananya jika setiap pulang kau mabuk." Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Rei menggenggam erat tanganku. "Belakangan ini, aku merasa kau mulai menjauh..."

Ada keheningan di antara kami. Genggaman tangan Rei semakin kuat. Aku hanya terdiam memandang tanganku diremasnya. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan perasaan hangat menjalar di genggam tangan ini. Tetapi, aku merasakan tangan Rei bergetar dan ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau sedang marahan dengan Dai-kun?" tebakku, namun dibalas gelengan kepala tanpa menjawab. Aku mendesah pelan, "aku memang lagi sedang ada masalah, tapi jika kau butuh bantuanku, katakan saja."

Rei terdiam sejenak. Ia memandangku. "Belakangan ini aku bermimpi buruk..." genggaman tangan ini semakin kuat. "Memang aku tidak percaya pada mimpi, tapi hampir setiap malam aku terus bermimpi kau akan menjauh dariku dan rasanya aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan, itu semua membuatku takut."

Aku terdiam. Mataku memandang sosok Rei. Ia mencoba tersenyum lagi padaku. Tidak ada paksaan dan bersirat sebuah permintaan.

"Tapi, kau tidak meninggalkanku dan Dai-kun kan? Kita akan terus bersama."

 _Terus bersama—aku, Rei dan Dai._

 _Apakah itu bisa?_

"Pasti, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," kataku berusaha tersenyum. "Kita akan terus bersama."

Kalimat itu terucap tanpa kepastian dan aku tidak yakin jika Rei akan percaya. Namun, ada terselip rasa lega ketika rasa khawatir Rei mulai memudar. Aku bersyukur sifat naif anak itu tidak menangkap kebohongan di balik senyumanku atau ketakutan yang perlahan mengintai gerak-gerikku.

Ya, aku sekarang takut. Posisiku sebagai seorang mata-mata PSB perlahan mulai terendus Gin. Komandan tertinggi PSB terus menerorku memintaku menyerahkan semua informasi organisasi hitam termasuk tentang Rei Furuya. Semakin lama aku memikirkan, semakin besar rasa takutku.

Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ketahuan, dan aku tidak bisa lagi bersama Rei lagi.

Lalu, suatu hari nanti aku akan mengucapkan selamat tingal.

.

.

.

 _Sekarang ini hanya aku yang mulai tertinggal jauh dan berlalu_

 _Tapi, kumohon bertahanlah sebentar_

 _aku masih belum ingin berpisah dengan perasaan ini..._

.

.

.

Aku tahu, hari ini akan tiba.

Penyamaranku terbongkar. Aku mata-mata dari PSB sudah terdengar hampir seluruh organisasi hitam. Dan yang terburuk, PSB tahu kalau aku membangkang terhadap perintah dan melindungi Rei Furuya. Mustahil aku mendapatkan perlindungan dari mereka.

Tidak lama lagi para pembunuh elit organisasi hitam akan memburuku. Kematianku semakin lama akan mendekat.

Aku tidak melarikan diri, tentu saja. Sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untukku. Percuma saja kabur ke belahan dunia lain dan hidup menjadi orang lain. Semua pasporku sudah dibekukan oleh PSB. Perlarian tak terarahku justru membuatku terjebak di distrik ini dengan kumpulan iblis bersenjata lengkap untuk membunuhku. Satu-satunya senjata yang kumiliki hanya satu pistol yang hanya tersisa peluru.

Ah, aku benar-benar tersudut.

Tubuhku bersandar di dinding. Hembusan angin dingin menerpa badanku. Malam musim gugur yang biasa kuhabiskan berdua dengan Rei sembari menikmati secangkir coklat hangat, sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan. Sendirian di tempat ini dan menunggu kematian.

"Hei Rei, apa kau sekarang marah padaku?"

Kepalaku mendongak. Kedua bola mata ini memandang hamparan bintang di langit biru cerah. Malam terlalu damai untukku. Justru sekarang aku lebih suka hujan yang setidaknya mungkin langit mau menangisiku.

"Ya, aku tahu kau sekarang marah padaku," kataku terus memandang langit. "Sayang, detik-detik terakhirku justru aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu."

Sebetulnya, bisa saja aku selamat dari pemburuan ini. Jika aku menyerahkan semua informasi tentang Rei Furuya dan akses-akses penting yang kucuri darinya ke PSB, mereka akan mengampuniku dan aku selamat. Tapi, jika kulakukan itu, sama saja aku membunuh Rei dengan tanganku.

 _Lebih baik aku mati..._

Dadaku terasa sesak. Tanganku meremas serat blazer tempat di dadaku. Padahal aku sudah siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk ini; tetapi untuk berpisah dengan Rei justru terasa sangat sakit sekali.

"Kau sudah punya Dai-kun, jadi tak masalah kalau aku pergi kan?"

Mataku terpejam. Jika seseorang mendekati kematian, kenangannya akan berputar; sama sepertiku. Kenangan-kenangan mulai berputar. Namun, ketika aku mulai mengingat Rei tersenyum padaku, justru hatiku terasa sesak.

Senyuman tidak bisa kukhianati. Sifat lugu yang membuatku tertawa. Kehadirannya yang membuatku nyaman. Meski aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua tingkah laku menyebalkan Rei, tapi semua itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia.

"Aku tidak menyesal melindungimu."

 _Terima kasih telah hadir dalam kehidupanku_.

"Maaf Rei, aku tidak bisa menetapi janjimu..."

Kaki mulai melangkah. Aku siap berjalan menuju kematianku.

.

.

.

 _Semakin lama aku mengingat kenangan kita, semakin terasa sakit hati ini,_

 _tapi aku tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu_

 _Kehangatan ini bukti kita saling memahami dan saling melengkapi_

.

.

.

"H-hei A-akai namamu kan...?"

Wajah Dai—atau sekarang Shuichi Akai—sudah mengabur di pandanganku. Darah yang mengenai dadaku merembes keluar banyak. Percuma saja untuk membawa ke ambulan. Dalam hitungan detik aku akan menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

"R-rei sangat me-mencintaimu..." Aku berusaha menahan wajah tegar, meski luka ini semakin sakit. "T-tolong lindungi dia. K-ke-keluarkan Rei dari n-neraka ini."

 _Aku percaya padamu, Akai._

"J-jaga senyuman Rei untukku..."

Lalu, nafasku berhembus untuk terakhir di malam musim gugur ini.

.

.

.

 _Maafkan aku,_

 _karena tidak mengatakan selamat tinggal dengan benar..._

.

.

.

.

 **-end-**

.


End file.
